1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to a jack assembly for raising and lowering a vehicle. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a one beat jack assembly to raise the vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, there exists hassle for serious injury involved with jacking up a vehicle along the side of the road. There can be trouble in getting the jack assembled and placing the jack under the frame or axle of a vehicle. There also exists a possibility of injuring the hands or fingers of an operator while operating the jack. Moreover, there involves a safety concern of a vehicle falling off the jack, while the tire is being changed during a raising or lowering operation of the vehicle.
Hence there is a need for a jack assembly for raising and lowering a body without a need for providing a large amount of force from an individual to operate the jack assembly.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.